


Puppy Tails - Tangled

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Gen, Humor, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock take Gladstone to the park to play ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Crystalized who gave me a prompt ;)

Gladstone had a new lead, one that lengthened so he could run around in the park. Dad attached it as he wagged his tail, it was going to be so much fun. They could play ball and he wouldn’t get lost. Dad put his black jacket on as he tried to run for the stairs. Dad pulled him back, apparently he was still on a short leash indoors. 

“Sherlock are you coming? We’re going to play ball in the park.” Uncle Sherlock looked over at them, huffed and put on his scarf and coat. Gladstone knew that he wanted to play ball secretly. They wandered into the Street and headed toward the park.

There it was, a mass of green grass, bushes, and flowers, so much to smell. So much to do there that Gladstone would never be bored. He lifted his leg and had a pee on the nearest tree. ‘His’ he thought to himself. Uncle Sherlock looked over at dad.

“I hope you remembered the ‘poo’ bags this time. You wasted half my note book last time.” Dad was looking down at his feet.

“I said I was sorry Sherlock.” Uncle Sherlock tutted and walked over to a bench. After an inspection of the seat he sat down. 

Dad let out his lead and he ran as far as he could and came to an abrupt halt. Then he ran back to his dad and wagged his tail. It was time to play ball! Dad threw the ball, not too far at first. Gladstone had run like a small chubby Whippet, picked it up, run back and refused to give it back. Dad tussled with him trying to get it out of his jaws. Uncle Sherlock was smiling knowingly on the bench.

“Drop Gladstone.” Said uncle Sherlock and he dropped it. Dad stood with his mouth agape.

“How the hell did you get him to do that?” Uncle Sherlock smirked.

 

Dad was moving further away from uncle Sherlock each time he threw the ball. It seemed like they were getting closer to a blonde lady with a weird looking dog. It was smaller than him and kept shaking every time he walked near it. Uncle Sherlock had told him to stay away from stray dogs and said they would give him a disease. He sat for a moment thinking, what was a disease? He sniffed the other dog’s bum anyway.

“Nice Chihuahua.” Dad said looking down at the, petrified dog as Gladstone sniffed him. “What’s its name?” His dad asked the lady.

“He’s called Petey.” The lady reached out her hand to shake dads. “I’m Nikki by the way.” Dad took her hand. “Nice to meet you I’m John.” Gladstone didn’t like that one little bit. The lady was getting closer to dad, and they were talking and laughing. Like dad and uncle Sherlock did, only wrong. Gladstone scratched his dad’s leg, he’d forgotten they were playing ball, and he wasn’t going to sniff the weird dog all day. Petey was boring.

“Sorry Gladstone.” Dad picked up the ball by his foot and threw it in the direction of uncle Sherlock. Gladstone ran after it managing to get it before it was out of reach. Uncle Sherlock was still on the bench. Watching his dad and Nikki, his face blank. Gladstone nudged his ball in the direction of uncle Sherlock sending it a couple of metres out of his reach. Uncle Sherlock’s eyes caught his, he grinned and got up to pick up the ball. Uncle Sherlock threw the ball across the grass for Gladstone who picked it up and ran back to him. Uncle Sherlock looked down at him when he returned.

“Drop Gladstone.” Gladstone stood for a moment, ball still in his mouth wagging his tail, then ran toward his dad. Uncle Sherlock ran after him. “Gladstone!” 

Gladstone stood between his dad and Nikki glaring at uncle Sherlock, daring him to come over and disturb them. Which uncle Sherlock did seconds later grabbing hold of dad’s leg for balance. Gladstone dropped the ball for uncle Sherlock.

“Sherlock what are you doing?” Asked dad looking down at uncle Sherlock. Nikki looked strangely at them both as uncle Sherlock let go of dad’s leg and threw the ball.

“Throwing the ball for Gladstone John.” Uncle Sherlock reached his hand out toward Nikki. “Hi, I’m Sherlock, John’s flat mate.” She shook his hand and smiled.

“So are you two a couple?” Dad’s eyes looked like they would pop out of his head. Gladstone ran back with the ball and dropped it next to uncle Sherlock, who picked it up as dad stuttered and answered.

“No, no, I’m not, we’re not.” Gladstone walked behind uncle Sherlock. “I’m single.” Dad said as he blushed beetroot red. Uncle Sherlock looked amused, and rolled the ball around in his hand. Nikki opened her purse and fished out a business card. She handed it to dad as Gladstone walked around the back of him. 

“That’s my mobile number call me anytime.” Nikki kissed his dad’s cheek, and walked away waving. Uncle Sherlock looked bored, Gladstone wondered if Nikki had noticed he’d pee’d on Petey. Uncle Sherlock threw his ball and he started to run.

There was a loud ‘oaf’ as uncle Sherlock fell backwards and dad landed face first on top of him. Gladstone picked up his ball, wagged his tail and ran back to them. Dad’s leg was caught in the lead and uncle Sherlock was pinned. Gladstone panted happily.

“Shit, Sherlock are you alright?” Uncle Sherlock remained quiet for a moment, his eyes closed.

“Not really, would you mind moving your thigh slightly.” Dad managed to shift himself and uncle Sherlock let out a sigh of relief. People were looking at them, laughing from across the park. Nikki had turned around, looked, and hurried away. They were a couple she thought to herself, and she didn’t want to get mixed up in whatever argument they were having.

“Sherlock I can’t get up.” Dad shook his leg.” Uncle Sherlock closed his eyes again.

“Please don’t do that again John.” Dad put his hand on the ground to give him some leverage, he felt a lump against his hip as he pushed himself up.

“Oh god Sherlock, have you got a…” Uncle Sherlock looked at dad as if he were an idiot. 

“You imagine I would be capable of that after you just thumped me in the crotch? It’s a roll of ‘poo’ bags, in case you forgot.”

“Oh.” Dad pushed himself sideways so he could sit up and untangle the lead. 

“Gladstone come.” Said uncle Sherlock, who was still lying flat on the ground. Gladstone walked over, dad undid his collar so he could get the lead untangled. Uncle Sherlock’s trouser leg had been pulled up in the struggle, there was a thin red line running along the skin. Dad took a deep breath, and let out a little sigh. Uncle Sherlock sat up and put Gladstone’s lead back on, then ran his fingers through his hair, making the dead grass and leaves fall out. Dad got up, brushed himself off, and then reached out a hand to help uncle Sherlock up.

“Are you ok to walk?” Uncle Sherlock grabbed his hand and pulled himself up carefully.

“Slowly.” He replied. “And I may need some ice when we get home.” Dad smirked as uncle Sherlock limped away. Dad picked up his ball, and brushed down a lump in the front of his jeans. 

“Come on Gladstone.” He called retracting the lead.


	2. Bruised

Sherlock sat on the sofa with his legs apart and a bag of frozen peas on his crotch. John put a glass of water and a couple of paracetamol on the coffee table in front of him.

“Sherlock, I’m so sorry.” Sherlock waved his hand.

“It was an accident John, there’s nothing for you to be sorry about.” Gladstone sat in the corner, looking out from behind John’s chair. He knew he’d done something bad and now Sherlock was hurting because of it. John sat down next to Sherlock. 

“I know exactly how it feels to get kicked in the nuts, it’s bordering on the pain I felt when I got shot.” John smiled and Sherlock frowned back at him. “Is there anything I can do to help?” Sherlock nodded.

“Would you mind helping me to my room, I can get undressed then and lie on the bed. These trousers are rather uncomfortable at the moment.” Sherlock winced as he moved his leg.

“Yes they are a bit tight aren’t they?” Said John. Sherlock raised an eyebrow and smiled. “Oh no Sherlock I wasn’t looking at your, well I was looking at your uhm, now would be a good time to shut up wouldn’t it.” Sherlock nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

John grabbed Sherlock’s arm and helped him to his room. Sherlock undid his flies.

“You might want to leave now John.” Gladstone wondered in behind them looking morose. John turned around and looked down at him, he patted his head to let him know he wasn’t cross.

“If you want me to take a look Sherlock, I will.” Gladstone wagged his tail. John turned around, Sherlock’s underpants and trousers were round his ankles. There was a relived look on Sherlock’s face. John looked down his body. The ice pack was covering his private parts. 

“No it’s fine John. I’ve had worse.” Sherlock smiled at John’s embarrassment. “Could you give me a hand getting these off?” Sherlock kicked his foot out, and sat carefully on the bed. John felt quite dizzy as he got down on his knees, his head opposite Sherlock’s crotch. He reached down and started to undo Sherlock’s shoes pulling them off the long elegant feet. Then he pulled his socks and trousers off. John was extremely uncomfortable, and half hard Sherlock was half naked. John left the clothes in a pile, and tried not to look like he was running out of the room. John needed some alone time straight away. He ran up the stairs to his room as Gladstone looked on confused.


End file.
